Histoire d'un conte ou comment sont-ils arrivés là?
by HollyX
Summary: Quand la jeune Alice débarque au pays des Merveilles, elle va être surprise. Mais quand 17 personnes arrivent dans une grosse boîte bleue appelée TARDIS, c'est les habitants qui vont avoir un choc.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour! Cette fiction est une fiction délire, rien de trop insultant. Prenez tout au second degré! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Amy et Rory appartiennent à Doctor Who. Harry, Hermione et Luna à Harry Potter. Sherlock et John à Sherlock Holmes (C'est sur la nouvelle série). Les Avengers (Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor et Steve) et Loki appartiennent à The Avengers. Et pour finir, Jack, Wendy et le petit Danny appartiennent au terrifiant univers de Shining._  
_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

Une histoire bête et simple peut en cacher bien d'autres. Pas vrai?

Amy Pond et Rory Williams. Nouveaux mariés. Ils sont embarqués dans le Tardis en compagnie du Docteur quand une explosion de lumière l'a poussé hors de la machine. La porte se ferme, le Tardis s'élève et le couple est terrifié.

À Poudlard, tout se passe mal pour Harry qui débute sa sixième année. Mais quand une grosse boîte bleue s'ouvre et que Hermione, trop curieuse, se jette dedans, Harry se sent obligée de la suivre en compagnie de Luna Lovegood.

221 Bakerstreet. Sherlock Holmes, sur son téléphone, cherche une affaire. Ses yeux bleus se fixent alors sur un John Watson, désemparé, devant une cabine téléphonique bleue. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas?

Les Avengers ont bien mérité un petit repos. Ils sont donc tous au Plaza, en compagnie de... Loki. Tout est tranquille jusqu'à ce que 7 personnes viennent les chercher dans un véhicule étrange. Ils entrent à leur tour...

Jack Torrance, son fils Danny et sa femme Wendy sont dans l'hôtel Overlook. Mais Jack commence à devenir étrange, à retrouver ses manies. Heureusement pour Wendy et Danny, une nouvelle aventure les attendent.

Qu'attendez vous pour rejoindre 17 personnes qui n'ont aucun rapport?


	2. Et merde

_Premier chapitre malheureusement court..._

« Rory-Chou, c'est notre lune de miel! »

Amy Pond regardait son mari avec des yeux de chien. Celui-ci acquiesça, l'embrassa sur le front et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-C'est merveilleux... murmura Rory en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux blonds foncés.

Le Docteur, assis à quelques mètres d'eux, regardait avec étonnement un petit canard en plastique d'un rose sombre. En réalité, il était beaucoup plus flash mais l'obscurité du soir bloquait légèrement leur vue. Il fit tournoyer le canard sous toutes les poses, en frôlant avec ses fins doigts la fourrure rose claire autour du cou du petit jouet. Pour finir, il le fit sauter dans sa main et s'approcha du couple avec une expression mêlant surprise et joie.

-Pourquoi ce canard est rose? Et pourquoi il a de la fourrure? Et pourquoi il fait des massages? Et pourquoi...

-Laissez tombez Docteur, coupa Amy en lui prenant l'objet des mains. Elle avait tout à coup un teint rose vif comme son canard.

Rangeant l'objet dans sa petite besace, la rousse leva la tête vers le ciel. Rory commença à contempler les étoiles.

-Regarde celle là, chuchota Rory. Elle ressemble à un diamant!

-Et elle! On dirait un champignon!

-Écoutez Rory le Romain. C'est la planète Chronos. Et celle là, dit le Docteur vexé, c'est ma planète Pond! Celle qui ressemblait à un champignon selon vous!

-Oups...

Le Docteur emmena le couple vers son fidèle Tardis. Ils entrèrent tous les trois et Amy se mit sur un petit banc. La porte n'étant pas encore fermée, le Docteur dit:

-Attendez. Je veux regarder encore cette bonne vieille Terre!

-Ok, bailla Rory.

Le Docteur s'approcha de la sortie quand tout d'un coup...

BAM!

Une explosion d'étincelles poussa le Docteur. La porte se referma.

-NOOOOOON! DOCTEUUUUR!

Amy se colla à la vitre. Elle entendit le Docteur lui crier:

-Vous devrez vous débrouillez seuls! Mais surtout, si vous voyez un...

Une explosion supplémentaire coupa l'écoute du couple horrifié.

-Ne le regardez pas dans...

Encore une explosion. Le Tardis s'éleva. Amy Pond s'écroula à terre...

Si Harry avait voulu être sincère, il aurait dit à Dubledore de suspendre les examens parce que tout allait mal. Mais c'était absolument pathétique n'est-ce pas? Pour commencer, Sirius, son parrain adoré, était mort. De plus, Malefoy trafiquait quelque chose et Harry ne savait pas quoi. Il avait raté son entrée à Poudlard et. Hermione et Ron s'était disputés. Alors Harry faisait un jour avec l'un et le prochain avec l'autre. Aujourd'hui, il se baladait en compagnie d'Hermione. Dès qu'il voyait Ron dans un couloir, il trouvait un autre chemin. Il parlait de l'Arithmancie avec son amie quand tout à coup, une énorme cabine téléphonique d'un bleu marine splendide apparut progressivement. Ils étaient seuls dans un couloir.

-Que... commença Harry.

-Amy, je t'avais dit de pas toucher à ce bouton noir!

-Meeeeeerde...

Deux voix, une masculine et une féminine s'engueulaient. Et au même moment, comme pour ne pas arranger les choses, Luna Lovegood débarqua de nulle part.

-SAAALUT ça...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la grosse boîte.

-C'est quoi?

-Aucune putain d'idée, murmurèrent Hermione et Harry.

Deux personnes sortirent. L'un, de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux ébouriffés brun clair ou blond foncés tandis que l'autre était rousse et plutôt petite.

-Vous êtes qui?

-Je m'appelle Rory, dit l'homme. Voici ma femme Amy.

-Nous sommes dans la vingtaine, nous sommes en lune de miel et nous ne savons pas quoi faire ici, poursuivit Amy.

-Génial, s'exclama Hermione. Mon nom est Hermione et voici Harry et Luna. On est à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie et de magie.

-Ah!

Mais c'était un Ah un peu tremblotant.

-On peut venir avec vous? demanda la brune

-Et bien...

-Pourquoi pas, dit Amy. Ça nous fera de la compagnie.

Et les trois étudiants partirent en cachette tandis que Rory se demandait si tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

Sherlock, assis sur son canapé habituel, baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Rien sur le web. Rien partout. John Watson, une tasse de thé à la main, le fixait. Sa nervosité était due à son paquet de cigarettes confisqué. John brûlait d'envie de lui demander si il avait réussi mais de peur de se faire engueuler, il ne dit rien et continua de touiller sa tasse. L'atmosphère était très silencieuse, pensa-t-il.

-ET MERDE!

Watson crut mourir. Pendant quelques secondes en tout cas. Sherlock avait repoussé son ordinateur, s'était levé et se tapait contre le mur.

-Rien sur le web, rien au commissariat. John, une cigarette!

-N'y pense même pas, protesta le blond.

-S'il te plaîîit... Juste uuuune.

-Pas question.

-Mais...

Interrompu par une explosion. Sherlock jura. Une énorme boîte d'un bleu pervenche foncé tomba à terre. Sur le tapis orange maya qui avait été un des cadeaux de mariage de John. Sortit de cette boîte trois adolescents et deux adultes.

-Trois enfants quand même, ricana Sherlock.

-SHERLOCK!

-Bonjour, dit calmement Amy. Je suis Amy, voici Rory, Harry, Hermione et Luna.

-Quelle famille de choc, murmura Sherlock pour lui même.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Un Tardis, expliqua Rory.

John monta dedans et eu un cri de stupeur qui arracha Sherlock à sa monotonie.

-Regarde Sherlock! C'est plus grand dedans que dehors!

-Ah oui! Mais c'est juste un détail.

-Hum...

-Oui? dit Rory en se tournant vers John.

-C'est que... Mon ami s'ennuie beaucoup et...

-Oh oui, dit Luna! Venez avec nous!

-Mais j'ai du... protesta Sherlock.

-Mais non viens!

Et deux de plus, pensa Harry. Si on arrête pas, on va finir avec une centaine...

« O sole mioooooo, Legolas y até! »

-Celui qui chante mal, j'lui défonce la queue, hurla Loki.

-C'est bon ça va, dit Clint qui sortait de la douche. Je peux chanter non?

Le Plaza ou l'hôtel de luxe. Après leur long combat, les Avengers avaient droit à un repos bien mérité. Mais Loki n'avait pu résister et Thor les avaient convainc de le garder. Ce dernier, aux côtés de Steve, buvait son Xème verre de champagne.

-C'est ça la, hic! Vie les gars, hic!

-Thor, tu penses pas que t'en a trop bu? railla Natasha, accoudée sur Tony.

-Ouais, dit-il. Tu pourrais faire autre chose nan?

-Taisez, hic! Vous bande de, hic! Jaloux!

Clint s'assit à ses côtés, prit la bouteille et la confia à Bruce derrière lui.

-C'est plus sage.

-Et! Ma, hic! Bouteille de, hic! Champagne, cria Thor.

Il se mit à marteler Clint de ses poings.

-Thor, c'est bon pour toi, dit Clint lassé.

-Mais non, hic! Rend la, hic! Moi espèce de, hic! Voleur!

La conversation s'arrêta là. Un horrible bruit de ventouse les fit sursauter.

-C'est quoi ça? demanda Loki.

-Euh... fit Natasha

Un espèce de vaisseau étrange apparut. Bleu. Avec 7 personnes dedans.

-Haha! C'est un Tardis! dit Tony. Dedans il y a Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood! Je suis trop fort!

-N'importe quoi, hic! protesta Thor. Tu étais, hic! Sur ton ordinateur!

Les 7 étrangers débarquèrent.

-Nous venus amis, dit John.

-C'est bon on est pas des extraterrestres, maugréa Loki. Pas comme vous avec votre machine plus grande dedans que dehors.

-Ah cool, s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire. Pour une fois des gens nor...

Amy venait de le frapper en pleine nuque.

-Vous êtes qui?

Natasha voulut prendre la parole mais Steve la devança:

-Je suis Steve Rogers mais vous me connaissez sans doute sous le magnifique nom de Captaaaain Americaaaaa.

Loki grimaça.

-Et voici Tony, Bruce, Clintounet - on pouvait entendre Clint râler - Natasha, Loki et Thor. Beuaaark!

Thor venait de lui dégueuler à moitié dessus.

-Vous vous joignez à nous? demanda Luna d'une petite voix.

-Mais on est en va...

Pas de temps à perdre, le Tardis les aspira à l'intérieur...

Jack Torrance, assis sur une balançoire, contemplait son fils et sa femme assis sur un banc. Ils avaient l'air de parler de choses importantes mais bon. Jack se sentait exclus depuis quelques jours. Et différent. Il n'arrivait plus à écrire son fichu roman qu'il avait si bien démarré. Il avait de plus en plus envie d'un petit verre. Il recommençait son horrible vie d'antan. Il s'imaginait tout ce que Danny lui avait caché bien que ce soit son fils unique et qu'il disait en ce moment même à Wendy. Peut-être voulait-il l'abandonner? Non Danny ne ferait jamais ça. Mais il avait quand même l'impression d'être un monstre sanguinaire qui allait se mettre à dévorer la planète. Jack se retourna vers l'Overlook. Peut-être que Wendy et Danny avaient raison. Il fallait quitter l'Overlook Hotel. Oui mais il avait eu son boulot grâce à ça. Que faire? Quand il remit les yeux sur le petit Danny, il vit une expression d'horreur sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que sa garce de femme lui disait? Il enfouit ses mains dans son visage et échappa un gémissement discret. Ça ne pouvait durer. Il alla vers sa femme quand...

BAM!

Et une étincelle brûlante le toucha à la jambe. Il hurla dans sa tête. Et regarda. Une grosse machine bleue marine. Une vague de personnes sortirent en s'engueulant comme des vieux couples.

-Connard, hurla Natasha contre Clint. Pourquoi t'as tiré une flèche dans la jambe d'Harry? Hein?

-Mais Tasha, j'ai pas fait exprès!

-Hein Clint! Pourquoi? dit Tony.

-Oh toi la barbe hein!

Mais bientôt, ils s'interrompirent. Il faisait très froid. Et aucun n'avait une tenue adaptée. Jack alla à leur rencontre suivi de près par Wendy et le petit Danny.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Oh bonjour, dit Rory. Nous sommes euh... 14 jeunes amis.

-Que faites vous ici? demanda Jack sèchement.

-Eh bien notre... Machine... S'est perdue et voilà...

-En plus, il manque trois personnes, s'exclama Hermione, joviale. Voulez vous nous joindre à nous?

Les présentations furent faites mais Jack resta suspicieux.

-Jack, dit Wendy. Ils pourront t'aider!

-Vous avez de l'argent en échange?

Loki parut s'étouffer mais Tony le foudroya du regard et dit:

-Pas besoin. Enfin pour l'aventure. Mais on a plein de choses de la nourriture, de l'eau ect.

-C'est d'accord, dit calmement Jack.

Et ils entrèrent.

-Tiens, remarqua Danny en se frottant les yeux. C'est plus grand dedans que dehors.

-ON SAIT DANNY!

Alice, terrifiée, n'osait plus rien faire. La Dame de Coeur souriait diaboliquement. Et cette dame aux cheveux blanc pur n'était pas là pour l'aider.

-Qu'on lui tranche la tête, aboya la Reine de Coeur.

La jeune blonde s'écroula à terre en sanglotant. Mais à ce moment...

-Que...

Une énorme machine bleue atterrit sur le sol de marbre du château. Et 17 personnes débarquèrent, se présentant un à la fois. La Reine, furieuse, hurla:

-Qu'on les jette au cachot avec Alice! Demain ils iront tous se faire couper la tête!

-On est venu en ami, objecta John.

-Oui, dit Danny courageusement.

-Et alors?

Les gardes, qui avaient des formes de cartes, les emmenèrent tous dans un lieu sombre qu'il barrèrent.

-Oh mon dieu, gémit Hermione en se massant la tête.

-Tu peux m'appeler Tony, ricana Stark.

Mais derrière, une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans, blonde ondulée, une fine robe bleue claire, sanglotait...


End file.
